


A Neikki Fanfiction

by VanessaGirl286



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Camp Camp - Freeform, Camp Campbell (Camp Camp), Crushes, F/M, Max is trying to get them together, Neikki, Neil/Nikki, Please just let it happen, Teen Campers (Camp Camp), They Aren't Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 23:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19283482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanessaGirl286/pseuds/VanessaGirl286
Summary: It's a short Neikki fanfiction. They are teenagers btw.Idk maybe 16?I'm sorry if they are out of character! I normally don't write fanfiction BUT THIS SHIP NEEDS TO LIVE!!!





	A Neikki Fanfiction

"And then Mrs. Muack ATTACKED the street Dog and won the fight!"  
"Nikki as incredible that Platapus is, you could get yourself in big trouble! Where am I suposed to get a new assistant?"  
"Aaawwww Neil, are you worried about me?~"  
"of course I am. Especially for my amazing assitant~"  
Max sighs and looks at his watch.  
Hey look. It's been exactly 8 months, 2 weeks and 35 minutes since Neil and Nikki started flirting and him being the thirdwheel. Great.

And that's not even the worst part. It's shitty because they aren't even realizing it and they have been doing it for **MONTHS**.  
Everytime he tries to call them out, they just tell him that it isn't true. That they are "just friends". But they can't fool him. It's obvious. The blushes, the nicknames, the flirting. It's there! His two best friends in the whole world have a crush on each other, but are too dumb to notice it.

_And Neil is supposed to be the smart one. That fucking idiot._

Max walks his way home faster and leaves his friends behind. Neil runs after him with Nikki following behind.  
"Hey Max! What's with the hurry?," asks Neil. "yeah, you are quieter than usal. Aren't we going to plan how to get rid of Mrs. Sunshine?" adds Nikki.

Mrs. Sunshine is our classteacher but not from the start of the year. They managed to get rid of four teachers this year and it's still November. And she is no exception. In fact she is way more annoying than David and already THAT has to mean something.

"Not with you two love birds! How the fuck are we supposed to do something if you guys are always flirting! There hasn't been one fucking day without you guys looking like a couple" answer Max looking annoyed.  
"We do not flirt!" screamed Nikki and Neil at the same time and then turned red. They look at each other in shook and confusing.  
Max rolls his eyes. "Whatever" and kept walking.  
"I don't flirt Max, I don't have time for that! Why should I spend my time with flirting with people who will destroy my self-confidence, if I have sience and a lab with an air conditioner?"

  
_Another reason to avoid it. How much longer do I have to suffer?_

  
"It would be so much cooler to flirt with a dinosaur! Aw man, I wish I could meet a Dinosaur! NEEIIIIL! Could you make a time machine so I can have a dinosour? I want to fight one! Win the dominance!" says Nikki with glee and planning how to kill a fucking dinosour. How will she do that? I have no fucking idea and I wouldn't be suprised if she did it.  
Neil sighs. "No Nikki. That would destroy the Timeline and could create-" Neil stops talking as he looks at Nikki. She's giving him one of her most affective attacks: the puppy eyes. Neil stares at her blushing and hyponotized.

  
_He's buying it._

  
Neil finally snaps from Nikki's puppy eye hipnosis and looks away "M-maybe I could try building one. But no promises!"  
"YAAAAAY!!" screams Nikki. Looking now less sad than five seconds ago.  
Neil looks annoyed for giving in so easily, but he still smiles softly at her.  
Max gives him a look. Neil blushes furiously and flips Max off. That made him laugh.

They aren't just obvious together, but also alone.  
"He looks so cute when he's proud of himself" "I never noticed what an adorable laugh Nikki has"  
It's cute and he really wishes them the best when they get together. Well if.

_They can't do it on their own, maybe I should give them a push..._  
_Gwen's fucking trash TV shows should better help or else I'll kill her._

"How about we all go to the movies together this saturday? It's been a while since I've watched a good movie" asks Max casually.  
"That depents on the movie. But sure why not" says Neil while nodding.  
"OH OH OH! Let's watch the ghost hunters! I heard it's the scariest movie this year!" says Nikki excited.

_Perfect._

"It's decided then. I'll see you losers at saturday"

**~SATURDAY~**

"I'm not coming."  
"What!?" asks Neil suprised.  
"I'm not coming" repeats Max and makes a fake cough. "My stomach hurts and I can't stop vomiting"  
"You sound just fin-" Max puts the voice recorder infront of the phone. A loud disgusting sound of vomiting and coughing came out. He coughs a bit more to make it sound more real.  
"Okay. Nevermind that sounds bad." says Neil disgusted and worried.

_Nailed it._

"We can go anoth-"  
" **NO!** You guys go without me!" says Max panicing. "It's the last day to watch that movie and I want all the fucking details! Besides you don't want to disappoint Nikki, do you?"  
It's quiet at the other line and then there was a sigh.  
"Fine. But if it's one of your tricks I'll fucking kill you Max!"  
"What? Me? Who do you think I am? A sucker for romance? Fuck off Neil and get ready." Max hangs up the phone and lies on the bed satisfied.

He actually wanted to watch the movie, but to make his plan work he can't be there. Well he can, but not with them knowing.

**~CINEMA~**

Neil and Nikki walk together through the park with drinks from starbucks in their hands.  
"It's kinda sad that Max couldn't come. He's gonna miss all the fun!" says Nikki drinking her drink.  
"Yeah, it even sounds the type of movie he likes"  
From afar there is Max sitting in a Cáfe wearing sunglasses, a hat, a fake beard and newspaper.

_This is so stupid. But I don't have another choice._

After they went in, Max waits thirty minutes. They were fourty minutes too early. He gets himself a ticket and sits in the back. They normally always sit in the middle, so he was sure they would sit there again and he was right. They were talking and giggling. He couldn't hear them from where he was sitting, but he could guess of what they're talking about.  
_It's...nice to see them so happy._ Max smiles.

_I'm glad._

The movie finally starts and everyone got quiet. After fourty minutes in the movie Max notices that Neil is acting strangely. It's dark so he couldn't really see it, but then he noticed his shaking arm. Max smirks.

_Thaaaaat's right. Put your arm around her. Come on man! You can do it!_

Neil hesistantly puts his arm around her. Nikki blushes ans is suprised, but then smiled and leaned her head on Neil's shoulder. Neil blushes more, but tries to act cool and looks at the movie, but not really watching it.

_Fuck yeah!_

Max is actually very proud of him. He's not gonna lie.

_God. I sound like David._

Max cringed, but it fades quickly after hearing everyone scream. He didn't expect that and jumped in his seat.  
  
_Shit! I missed the good part!_

The rest of the movie went smoothly. They left the cinema and went to an empty playground and Max following behind them. They sit on the swings and talk.

_I can't hear shit._

Max walks a bit closer and hides in a bush.

"Have you seen how big the mouth from that monster was!? He just ate her head in one go!"  
"Yeah! But that monster kinda looked like Gwen's ex fish boyfriend... should we get worried about it?"  
"Naaaahhh. Gwen turned him into a human remember? With a kiss of true love!" says Nikki holding her hands together in a loving gesture. Neil laughs.  
"You're so cute." Neil shut his mouth with his hand, but it's already to late. Nikki looks at him surprised and blushes even more.

_oohhhhhhhh_

"I-I AM SO SORRY! I mean the way you did that was cute! Not that you aren't cute! You're hella cute! **I MEAN-** "

**_OOOOOHHHHHHH_ **

Neil blushes even more the more he talks. He looks like a tomato right now. Nikki is not in a better state either. She is in the same level of embarrassment as Neil and it seems like she is trying to say something, but no words are coming out.  
Max got impatient after waiting three minutes and things still staying the same. He stands up looks down and walks fast against Neil with full force. Neil falls on Nikki. Max walks fast far away from there, but still able to watch them. He isn't sure if they would run after him, but luckily they didn't.  
Infact, they couldn't. Well Nikki couldn't. They land in a bush and Neil is trapping her there and it doesn't look like he's going to stand up soon.  
They are looking at each other blushing. Neil finally reacts and stands up quickly.  
"I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" He asks and hold his hand out for her to grab it. She gladly accepts it.  
"I'm fine! After many years of adventure is this nothing!" she tells him trying to brush it off, but her pounding heart says otherwise.  
Neil looks at her smiling.  
"Pfft, stupid."  
He really admires her. Even though people like the flowerscouts were mean to her for not accepting who she is, she still stayed that way. Even now.  
Neil looks her in the eyes.  
"You're amazing, you know that?"  
Nikki's face turns red again. He didn't mean to say it, but she should know. She has a right to know!  
"No matter what people tell you, you still stay the person who you are. The pain is still there, but it never stops you to be you"  
Nikki looks down shyly. "Thanks, but you're amazing too! You know so much stuff about EVERYTHING! You find ways to solve solutions and you want ME to be your assistant! I am the agent of chaos! I destroyed more of your stuff than I helped."  
Neil laughs. "That's because I like spending time with you. I don't care If they get destroyed, I can do it all over again." Neil comes closer. Nikki looks at him nervous.  
They look at each others eyes. He holds her cheek gently. He goes closer.  
"May I...kiss you?" he whispers. Nikki turns bright red.  
"I don't want to force y-" His words got cut short from Nikkis lips on his.  
It takes him a moment to collect himself and soon he's kissing back.  
Max whistles impressed and takes a photo.

_They better name one of their kids after me._

The kiss is long and meaningful. They parted and looked each other in the eyes.  
Nikki starts giggling and so did Neil and they start kissing again and again.

_Mission complete. Now it's time to get the fuck out of here._

Max leaves the love birds alone and went home.  
They still stayed at the playground for a little while longer.  
"Looks like Max was right the whole time"  
"Yeah... should we tell him that we are- you know... dating?" she asks him blushing.  
Neil blushed and thought for a moment.  
"Nah. That's none of his business" he shrugs. "But one day"

THE END


End file.
